


Passion

by Serai



Category: The Faculty
Genre: 3-sentence fic, M/M, Movies., Savage., surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 03:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11615208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serai/pseuds/Serai
Summary: Zeke is often surprised by Casey's taste in movies.





	Passion

.  
"You liked that?" Zeke asks, wondering how the hell his mousy, put-upon, tender-hearted little dweeb came to drag him to what was basically two hours of torture porn.

"I didn't say I _liked_ it," Casey answers, smirking, "I said I was curious, and you could have said no."

"I could have," Zeke says, his voice dropping silkily as he grabs his boy and pushes him against the wall to kiss him, oblivious to the stares, before murmuring, "but then I wouldn't have got to see you getting off, you bloodthirsty little savage," and Casey rolls his eyes and laughs.

.


End file.
